


BOBA Milk Tea will help you

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Marriage, Shopping, Singapore Is A Dork, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Singapore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: Singapore was currently stressed with his workloads piling up on his desk, papers covering every inch of any unbound freedom he could ever reach with his muster of energy left and an understanding fact that he appeared to be a Walking Dead clone.When the one and only forced her way in, she dragged Singapore to an expected wild goose chase that was started with a simple request of BOBA Milk Tea.





	BOBA Milk Tea will help you

The sound of keyboard clacking was the sole music that filled the dim room, thick curtains were draped over the balcony window, casting an ever-ending hollow lighting that revealed the room's interior. A4 papers stacked in a jumbled order with hastily paperclips that were the bridge of the whole lot not tearing apart, a few laid on the furry brown carpet. There were pens with their caps missing, from blue to red to black. In the middle of the room, the only light source available was coming from an opened MacBook.

The nation hunched over was typing furiously what seemed to be a report that wanted to see the sunlight as soon as possible. Chewing his lips, his brown hair was sticking out in various places and the eyebags were lurking creepily.

Singapore exhaled a tense breath as he slumped his head on the table.

He groaned pitifully, both hands rubbing his hair. MacBook abandoned, his hand crawled for his phone that he tossed on the chair beside him hours late at night.

Checking the time and date, he groaned once again.

"Oh god, I'm so tired..."

Singapore muttered as he rubbed his stomach, the organ was demanding some food into his system but the nation wasn't fully tending to it out of exhaustion.

He wore his glasses and slumped on the wooden chair, back sorely rubbing on it.

"Uni grad ceremony this afternoon? Damn ah." He whispered as he checked his phone calendar.

_BZZZT!_

_BZZZT!_

Singapore quickly opened the notification bubble that just popped up, leading him to a DM chat he had been so familiar with.

**My Masochist: HEY HOW'S MY NEIGHBOUR DOING?!**

He might have relentlessly gagged while reading the message as his phone slipped a bit from his grasp.

**My Masochist: Don't rot, Singa! Remember that your record is to reply in 5 seconds flat.**

_It wasn't still 5 seconds, only 3. 78 seconds just passed. _Singapore sarcastically fused.

Singapore auto-typed his response under 1 second.

**What.**

**... My Masochist is typing ...**

_This is getting boring, _he glanced worriedly at his computer.

_BZZZT!_

**My Masochist: Like I said, what you doing.**

**> So what?**

**My Masochist: Amuse me, duh.**

**> To answer your dubious question, I'm currently doing my job as a fully-legitimate country so if you please, _'blah'_, in what your raising accent will come out as.**

**My Masochist: You saying that you don't want me stepping on your gown?**

**>I swear to god if you use another Taylor reference, I'll come and choke your esofagus down.**

**My Masochist: walk walk fashion baby move that ass crazy.**

**>STOP.**

**😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋**

**>Dear god. And that's Lady Gaga.**

**😘😘😘😘😘😘**

**My Masochist: I won't stop until you tell me what you doing in a more simple way, my dear Singa.**

**> Should've put in a more obvious note.**

**My Masochist: SHUDUP!!**

**My Masochist: No one's an old bitter grandpa such as you!**

**> I'm doing my business report. That's it.**

**My Masochist: *yawns* BORING.**

**> You asked for it, you got it.**

**My Masochist: I hate to see you getting holed up in that apartment, Singa! And being glued in front of that MacBook screen!**

**> What do you want me to do.**

**My Masochist: LIVE YOUR LIFE.**

**My Masochist: What would Bru say, humhum. Oh yeah!**

**My Masochist: Getting smashed!**

**> I don't think Brunei would say that.**

**My Masochist: I hate to admit that you're absolutely and painfully right. Well, we'll go with Phili's case..**

**My Masochist: She would say drink mango beer!!**

**> You know I don't drink.**

**My Masochist: GRANDPA**

**> Why am I even going along with you. That's it. I'm going.**

**My Masochist: WHY**

**> I have work.**

**My Masochist: WAIT A SEC DITCH EM**

Singapore triumphantly threw his phone onto the couch. Breathing a tired sigh, he glared at the device he was nearly tricked to spend worthless time on.

He spun his position and deadpanned at the glowing computer screen. Squinting his eyes at the word count, he shuddered from the fact that he'll be sucking his vocabulary dry.

He cracked his knuckles and winced at the popping sound his exhausted vertebrate casted upon him. He grabbed the cold coffee beside his paperwork and swallowed it while grimacing.

"Urk. Even delicious white coffee tastes like crap when it's cold." He muttered as his hands were placed on the typeboard.

Inhaling an exhilarating breath of fatigue, he forced his fingers to continue typing.

=

It seemed to past hours before Singapore heard a noise coming from the door.

He hesitantly stopped typing, fingers still on the Copy button and eyes settled on the word _advancement _he just wrote.

Singapore sharpened his ears and heard the sound again.

_Oh what the- Is someone breaking into my house?_

He dared to thought before he slowly and tried very quietly to tiptoe his way to the high wall that blocked his view to the long corridor heading for his apartmnet door.

Singapore flattened his back on the concrete wall and held back a grunt from his numb knees, dammit.

_clack_

As if comically, he heard the sound of the door opening. The swaying in the air can be felt and seen from his stray strands taking the short breeze in place.

Singapore shoved a hand into his pocket, he had learned the hard way that calling the police was better than interrogating the robber. No more spending hours in jail for extreme use of self-defence! No more! It was a smash in his perfect record!

Patting his pockets, he didn't feel the usual bulge of his phone and snapped his head to look at it laying on his couch.

He cussed his luck, great.

The front door was shut and Singapore perked his ears to the sound of someone pittering away in his dark corridor. The nation reached for anything in his grasp and pulled out an ornament flower vase a gift from Macau. It was technically not a gift since the vase was bought with money Macau raked from his most exclusive casino, no wonder the other ASEAN nations always shied away when Macau asked questions about their casinos.

By the way, every penny counts! And so sorry Macau, but he'll be using the vase for self-defence matters.

As he waited for the robber to past him and he'll smash this innocent vase, he had the opportunity to analyse the situation and assumpted what the other nations would do in this situation.

China would definitely use his wok, Japan would be the decent one by calling the police if America wasn't there and the Western nation would make the robber end up in the ICU, Macau would have no chance at getting robed with his extreme penthouse security, Hong Kong would kung fu-ed the guy before they even had the chance to look around his very squeezy apartment, Korea would probably just let the robber do anything that he want except for touching his K-pop merchandise- and Taiwan at last would just kick the guy out.

That was all Singapore's brain produced in a matter of 5 seconds.

He had seen the shadow becoming bigger and he swayed the vase high up in the air, preparing for the impact and the loud crashing noise the shattering pieces of priceless ceramics would make.

Instead, his ears were deafened by a familiar shriek.

"APASAL NI?!"

_Wait, he recognised that voice._

He dared to open his eyes and was met with a pair of oval brown eyes and he screamed.

The other person screamed.

Singapore forced his mouth to stop screaming and his eyes bulged out as he made out the figure.

"Mal?!"

Malaysia stood firm on her spot, an aftermath after just being frozen to horror and shock. She claimed,

"Oh. It's just you, Singa. You gave me a heart attack! And what's with that expensive-looking vase?!"

Singapore finally noticed the vase seeming to freeze comically in mid-air and put it hurriedly back on a shelf nearby, the vase knocking other ornaments together. 

"Nothing." He breathed out as Malaysia stared at him with an unconvinced face.

Not wanting to interrogate him further, he supposed- Malaysia looked around and saw the glowing laptop screen. If she had a snarky comment about it laying opened in the dark, she didn't let it out as she rubbed her hands on the wall, searching for something.

"Why is it so dark in here? I thought that you're not home, I called your boss just to make sure- saying that you're doing work at home." She ranted as she kept searching for the light switch. Singapore looked back at the corridor she just entered from and realised that the Malaysian had a spare key to his apartment, beside himself, Indonesia and Brunei. He noticed a polystyrene box placed in front of the oak door and walked towards it.

"Aha! Found it!" She triumphantly flicked the switch.

A _pak, _followed by _bzzt_ ensued and she stared at the unfolded scene.

She took a sharp breath in before making her way past the dining table, carefully and cautiously not stepping at any of the scattered paper and rolled pen caps, she yanked the curtains back and revealed the dusk panorama; a few lights were flicking out but the skyscrapers mostly had shut their night lights, a bit of the sun peeked out at the end crust covered by a highway and the stretches of sky was sketched with dusky colours. Singapore really did a good job on finding the best apartment.

While she took in the view, Singapore had untied the raffia rope over the white-foamed box and opened the lid.

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Meat?"

Malaysia turned her body to face him and answered, "Oh. Korban meat from Brunei's place."

The Chinese furrowed, "It's hajj already?"

She wade her way across the room, "I know that you're a bit late when you're stuck in this hellhole but ya Singa, it's Eid."

She entered the kitchen while Singapore took all of this in.

_It's Eid. Bloody Eid and he didn't EVEN notice, he didn't went to Brunei's place for a gathering with Indonesia and worse of all, no one INFORMED him. What the heck, what the, what the-_

"BRING ME THE MEAT!" Malaysia commanded him.

Huffing impatiently, Singapore blew a stray hair sticking in front of his left eye and grabbed the box. Tittering away because of the unexpected weight, he slammed it in front of the nation rummaging his fridge as if she had full authority to do so.

"This pickle- and I went the trouble to give you a Pak Ali one." Malaysia threw the pickle bottle directly into the trash can, her aim not loose. He peeked in it to see other sorts of undeserved and had fully crossed the expired date mark foods. He gazed lovingly at his kailan, _I'll eat you next time._

"Thanks." She said before opening the freezer and sorted out the containers, she had once complained of Singapore not storing ice-cream and being such a lousy dietician that the Singaporean had find himself in the biggest Häagen-Dazs store, in your face, to practically strip the branch free of 3 days worth of ice-cream stock. He had fully sensitive teeth that month.

While she stuffed the meat, the other asked,

"How's the trip here?"

"The usual, except 10 times not better. I just dropped my car at the border, the traffic was practically crawling."

The Chinese averted his gaze to the sink, he forced out the question sticking in his throat.

"Why are you here?"

Malaysia closed the fridge door and looked at him with an expression as if her visiting was the day the Doomsday arrived. It was extremely common for the islandic ASEAN nations to barge into his house at least once a month, rumsacking his money and all that stuff.

"What? You don't want me here?" She asked jokingly before looking at the Macbook on the table, "You've been working for days straight without sleep now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why assume that?"

"Your charger told me, its temperature is rising as if its going to explode! I have enough of Indonesia's haze flooding me, thank you." She answered before adding, "Also, it's Eid. I'm bringing you the meat. You don't appreciate it?"

Singapore didn't answer her. Okay, he appreciated meat; it was basically expensive and tasted delicious. He had bad history when India's face was horrific and he choked him because he was eating meat but that didn't stop him from the chewy herbivor cow.

Malaysia stepped forward and surveyed his body.

"And those eyebags. Very, very, obvious." She drawled.

Singapore's eyes actually stinged at the comment. He didn't bother to apply foundation cream since he was in his own house, don't look at him like that. Despite his South-East Asian side, he was still a Chinese and Chinese people took great care of their skin.

The other thankfully stepped back from his private space and asked,

"Have you eaten already?"

His stomach answered her instead.

"You look like you live in a jail, I've checked that fridge and I don't want to eat rice with boiled meat. We're eating outside." She said in her authority voice.

He didn't protest.

Her brown eyes flicked to him, a look of rare concern in it before it was replaced with curiousity.

"Do you want to eat something?"

He stared at the sink, his brain was begging for him to say _chicken rice _but his body was strongly craving for sweet stuff, his glucose level must had skyrocketed, urgh.

"Boba milk tea...?" He answered, unsure of himself.

Malaysia had a look of relief, "Good. I hope that you'll say Chicken Rice but a sweet change for Boba? I'll take that offer immediately."

"Go change, I'll be waiting." She said calmly as she walked into the living room with Singapore in tow.

Stopping in front of a board on the wall, her fingers deliberately touched the keys hung and she fished out one with elegant black curve.

"I'll be taking your lamborghini." She smirked.

Singapore huffed.


End file.
